This section illustrates useful background information without admission of any technique described herein being representative of the state of the art.
Transportation vehicles are typically equipped with shock absorbers, which might be active or controllable so that the vehicle can be tilted or banked for example when driving in a sloping surface and thereby balancing the vehicle. Also controllable supporting devices are known for keeping a vehicle in a certain level. There are however some disadvantages relating to the known prior art, such as they are quite limited in their operational ranges for balancing the vehicles and especially any stability of the vehicle with loads to be transported are very limited.
The present invention aims to mitigate the problems of the previous solutions by providing an arrangement that can be used to build a cost effective high performance load optimization arrangement.